


Forever, My Love

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Murder-Suicide, Sad Ending, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Michael takes Maria with him on his quest for the truth. With fatal results!
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Kudos: 2





	Forever, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set just after the 10th episode of Roswell  
> Dedicated to: My sister for being there when I needed her. Thanks. And for Meline for writing such wonderful stories especially "Whisper Scream". If you haven't read it yet, I suggest that you do. No Roswell fan should be without this masterpiece!
> 
> This is the first time I try to write Roswell so please bear with me here, ok?

**Forever, My Love**

Maria watched Michael leave with Max and Isabelle as she too went home from work. After his illness yesterday he hasn't talked to her at all. In fact he had tried to avoid her. She had wanted to garb hold of him today but he had slipped past her. Now as she drove home she wondered if she was stupid in holding on to him. He obviously did not want her. *It is not his fault* a voice in her mind automatically defended Michael. She signed. If just she knew exactly what was going on. She cared for Michael, sure, but did she love him? It was a quotation that she had tried to avoid asking and much less answering since she had first been with Michael in the motel. After all she knew almost nothing about him. Even the small quotations that she had wanted him to answer for her schoolwork had he avoided. She knew that he had been hurt and that was why he was afraid to get too close to anyone. She knew quite well that his excuse about having to leave was stupid. If they found out where he came from and if he could go back and he then had emotion bonds with people from here she was sure that they could figure something out. After all, if they had come past so many ifs one more should not matter.

Sometimes when she looked at Michael he gave her hope that she was more then just a past time. That he really had let himself care. But then he would do or say something that hurt her and effectively cut himself of. She was not sure if he knew how much he hurt her by keep leaving. Abandoning her. Being left alone were her greatest fear after her father had abandoned her and her mother.

She suddenly realised that she was home. She went to her room and looked around. Her eyes fell on the bed and an image of her and Michael lying there together came to her mind and coloured her cheeks.

* Don't even think that. He broke up with you, remember?* She told herself sternly. But then again... Yesterday in Michael's dream or what ever it was they had kissed. Maybe, just maybe it was a sign. That when he was without his conscious shields he trusted her, he wanted her like no other. She signed and dressed in a nightdress and went to bed. Without knowing why she stood up and went over to her window. She opened it and let it stay that way as she went back to bed. She fell asleep with Michael's name on her lips and his picture in her mind.

Tap, tap

Maria turned around in bed and tried to reclaim the wonderful dream she was having which involved Michael and her on a beautiful Hawaiian beach but the tapping continued and with a sign she got up from bed and went over to the window. Somehow she was not surprised to see Michael there.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. He smiled that half-smile of his.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked her. She blushed and opened the window wide so he could come in.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Even in the dark room she saw that he was all wet from the rain and shaking from the cold night wind.

"Take off your clothes," Maria commanded and searched though her drawers to find something he would fit.

"Wow, princess. That was soon," he said lowly, making sure he did not wake her mother. Maria was glad that the darkness hid her smile.

"Yeah, just don't get any ideas," she said as she handed him a big T-shirt. He put it on and for a moment they just looked at one another.

"Well, you care to tell me why you are standing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?" She asked more harshly then she intended. The close proximity was getting to her.

"Not really," he said but the sting was out of the words as they were said lowly in a voice unsure of what to do.

"It's ok," she said gently but really sure what she was talking about or why she was this kind and open to him. Maybe it was the darkness. It was easier to hide in the dark. It made everything seem unreal.

"You can come here anytime you want," she whispered and laid a hand on Michael's arm. The feather light touch was enough to send a bolt of electricity though her and she quickly removed her hand again. She looked at his dark silhouette for a while before she went back to bed. Michael remained standing.

"Well?" She asked confused. *What was with him?* she thought.

"Don't you have a sleeping bag?" He asked her as if everyone was expected to have one just laying there waiting for him.

"No. I am afraid that if you want to stay here you will have to use a side of my bed. Think you can handle that?" She asked him sarcastically, felling hurt that he did not want to share her bed now that she was offering.

"I think I can manage," He cut back and went to the other side of her bed and lay there. It was quit and dark in the room and Maria used the relaxed atmosphere to ask him about his visit to her.

"So, you always sleep in other people's bedrooms?" She asked gently, using humour in case he would refuse to answer. For a long while he did not answer and she began to think that he had fallen asleep but then he said.

"I don't like being alone. I have these nightmares. I usually sleep at Max`s." He said so lowly that she had to move closer to him to hear him. His voice was filled with so much hurt and pain that she almost cried. If only he would open up to her and let her in. Did he not know that she would rather die than hurt him? If only. She sighed.

"Michael, I..." she began and turned towards him but in the moonlight coming though her window she saw that he was asleep. She smiled and looked closely at him. He looked so vulnerable and open in sleep. So peaceful. In her there was a strong urge to protect him from whatever it was that was causing him pain. She reached out her hand and gently stroked him over the hair. And in that minute she knew. She knew the answer of her question. She loved him. She had fallen in love with a man she hardly knew. A man who she was unsure if he trusted her, if he even felt something for her. But just the same. She loved him.

"I love you," she whispered lovingly and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled in his sleep and her heart filled with warm.

"I will make you love me, Michael," she vowed to the sleeping man by her site.

"And I don't care if you try to push me away again or hurt me. I will never let you stand alone again," she said and fell against her pillow; one hand on her heart and the other lying protectively over Michael's left one. With a smile on her lips she fell asleep.

__

_ The next morning: _

The morning sun was coming though Maria`s window and wake her up. She reached out to the man by her site just to make sure that he was real. He was. She smiled happily. This was even better than her dream. Well, actually this was her dream. A part of her did not want Michael to wake up because she was sure that he would find some wisecrack and hurt her feelings before he left her. Singing a happy tune to herself she dressed.

As much as she was against it she touched Michael's shoulder gently and said, "Morning, sleepy head."

Michael sat up at ones and drew back from her touch as if he was afraid she would hurt him. He looked disorientated at her.

"It's ok. It's me," she said calmly to him, at a loss over his violent reaction to her gently touch. Michael's eyes came into focus and she saw recognition in them.

"Maria," he said, then he looked at himself in her bed.

"Well, was it good for you too?" he joked and did not look the least embarrassed over his position or not exactly over dressed state. A felling of insecurity and a need to run away hit Maria and she turned around only to stop dead in her tracks. Run away? Insecurity? That was not her feelings. She looked at Michael as he quickly dressed. Could it be? Was it not her thoughts but....Michael's? It sounded impossible but a few months ago she would have sworn that aliens only existed on TV so why not?

*What am I going to say to her?* The thought came strongly to her and now she was sure that it was not her thoughts and feelings. Somehow she could 'feel' and 'hear' Michael's emotions and thoughts. She felt a sense of wonder as great as if she had just seen an angel. Wonder and happiness. She was a part of Michael. She was connected to him as none other was. It made her glad and proud all at the same time. Then a thought hit her: *What if Michael does not want this? He has not exactly been jumping around to tell you how he fells*

" Michael, there is something that I need to tell you," she began nervously.

" Yeah, what is that?" He asked as he turned to face her. Only his eyes showed that he was nervous about what she was going to say. His eyes. Those eyes that she loved. She could look at them in hours and fell like she was drowning in them. As always deep in his eyes she saw his pain and insecurity and it pierced her heart as it always did.

"I'we...No, I.., " she got out and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wehavealink," she said in a rush.

"We have what?" He asked of her.

She took a deep breath. *Dear God, let him be happy* She prayed silently, doubting that even a Power as great as He could heal Michael's damaged soul and make him trust her.

"We have a link. I can read your thoughts and feel your feelings. I am sure you can do the same with me," she said honestly.

"WHAT?" Michael yelled.

"No one and especially not you, are to poke around in MY mind," he said forcefully. She winced at his hard words.

"Will you relax? I cannot control this. I did not ask for this, ok? And I can NOT see your memories," she said, as she was sure it was there this was heading. She was hurt that he talked like that to her.

"We have to see Max. Maybe he knows what the Hell is going on," Michael said and took her hand and almost dragged her out of the window.

"Now stop right there, pal. First of all we can use the front door, you know, and second of all why are we to see Max?" She asked, panicked that he would try to break the bond. It was all she really had of Michael.

"To break this thing, of cause," he said and looked at her as if she wasn't very bright.

He still had a firm grip around her hand as he this time took her with him though the kitchen, out the front door.

Maria`s heart fell and all the way over to Max she did her best not to cry.

"Michael? Maria???" Max said as he saw his friend followed by the tall blonde come though his window.

"Do you know what time it is?" Max said annoyed.

"We should be in school."

"So what??" Michael said disinterested.

Max signed.

"What's the matter?" Max said.

Michael told him about the bond.

"Hum, I am not really into this," Max said and went over to the door.

"Isabelle?" He asked and a few moments later his beautiful sister joined the little group in Max's room.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Michael has given Maria this metal link," Max explained. Isabelle looked doubtful.

"You would have to touch to make a link," she said, then she smiled.

"Well, you have that part down but I am still not sure. Michael has trouble controlling his powers and besides...." she gave them a smile perfect enough to be in toothpaste commercial.

"I have kissed a lot of guys and we never got a link."

"Maybe if it was not Michael?" Max wondered out loud.

"You got to be kidding. It had to be me," Michael said.

"I am not sure. What if the bond can only come if the one doing the kissing is not one of us but the one without powers? What if it is necessary that that person wants the link and we are not in control like we use to be?" Max continued.

"Well, it does make sense," Isabelle said. Max smiled at his sister.

"Sort of, anyway."

She just had to have the last word. All 3 aliens looked at Maria.

"What??" She asked felling like she was before a jury here.

""So, have you?" Isabelle asked sounding very sure that she hasn't.

"Well, actually..." She began.

"What?" Michael said.

"I kissed him while he was asleep," she quickly said. *God, can this get any more embarrassing?*

"I could think of at least one thing," Michael said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You could read my thoughts?" Maria asked him happily.

"Yeah, it seems so," he said sounding like a little kid who had teased chocolate cake for the first time.

"Try again," Maria said, knowing that her presence somehow busted Michael's powers. She let her mind open and, playing out a hunch, she thought about Michael. How he looked to her. How much she cared about him. How afraid she had been when she thought he might die. That she loved him.

Maria's emotions were so strong that they slammed into Michael's soul with an intensity that make him take a step back.

"Wow," he mumbled.

"What is happening here?" Isabelle asked, obviously not satisfied with being ignored.

"I really can read her feelings," Michael said in wonder, his voice soft and his eyes only on Maria as her's were on him.

"Swell, we knew that already. So you want to break the bond or not? Not that I know how but anyway," she said impatiently. Michael and Maria just kept looking at one another as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Which they probably also were. For the first time they could see each other without all the mental barriers that always used to hold them back.

"Look, guys, I have to go get ready for school so could you decide?" Isabelle said, irritable.

"No," Michael said. Maria smiled.

"I won't break it," he said.

*Not for anything in this world or any other,* he thought and Maria chuckled.

* Me neither* she thought to him. Then she saw that Max and Isabelle were still waiting for her answer.

"I won't break it either," she said and went over to Michael.

* I love you so much* She thought to him.

* I know* he thought mischievously to her and kissed her passionately. * And I love you,* he thought and Maria was the happiest woman on earth. Hell, she was the happiest woman in this universe.

_ 5 hours later: _

"So, what this beach close enough?" Michael asked her teaselling as he held her in his arms in the aftermath of their lovemaking, referring to her dream that she too had send him in her mind.

"It was better," she said and kissed him. He smiled at her.

"You are thinking of something," Maria stated as she saw the distant look on his face.

"You know the drawings we found in the cave?" Michael asked. Maria nodded not liking where this were leading.

"I think I saw something similar to them," Michael said slowly.

"Where?" She asked, not liking this at all.

"In the pots we came from near our crash down," he said seriously.

"But.... That is government property now. They will kill you if they find you there," she said horrified at the very thought.

"That is why I am going alone," he said solemnly and stood up.

"What? Now?" Maria asked him disbelieving.

*This can't be happening. I can't just find him only to lose him again. * She thought desperately.

"It's as good a time as any," Michael said and went over to the car.

"No, you don't. You are not going alone," she said forcefully. He turned towards her and she saw that he was set to ague with her.

"I promised you. I would never leave you," she whispered softly to him and kissed him. She could see in his eyes that he was torn.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said pained.

"Then don't leave me. Take me with you," she begged.

"I never could say no to you," he said and smiled kind of sad as he helped her in the car.

They drove for a long time before they finally reached a big building with a fence around it. Maria could see soldiers standing watch and Michael wisely kept them out of sight. It looked dangerous to try to break in there; in fact it looked suicidal.

"You are a real optimist, you know that?" Michael complained, having obviously read her thoughts.

"I prefer realist," Maria said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"This was why I wanted to go alone," Michael said lowly and looked into her eyes.

"I know, but I am still going with you," she said and damned the tears coming to her eyes. She had a bad feeling about this place but whatever was in wait for them; they would face it together. The thought comforted her.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily," she said and smiled at him. His eyes clouded and for a moment she thought he would cry too but of cause he didn't. Instead he leaned over and kissed her till she was breathless.

"I would never ever want to get rid of you,' Michael said honestly, then before she could reply he had stopped the car and stepped outside. Maria signed. Metal link or not; Michael would always remind the mysterious hero of her life.

"I assume you got a plan?" Maria said in a tone of voice which clearly said that she did not believe he did, as she came up to him as he stood behind the bushes watching the building.

"Don't I always?" He whispered back to her with a smile on his lips.

* My God, he is actually enjoying this* Maria realised and couldn't help but smile. It was so typical him.

"So, what is the plan or is it a secret?" Maria added, as he did not elaborate. They were really going to work on this quit guy thing of his Maria decided in her mind.

"Well, since this is government property now and it wasn't before Max, Issy and I were 'born' that must mean that they have found the pots. They must be inside," he said as he scanned the area.

"Ok," she simply said. Michael turned around to face her with a disbelieving look on his face.

"You are just going to go with me on this? It is a stupid plan, you know?" He said as if he doubted her sanity.

"I know, Space Boy, but I said I was going with you. I know how important this is to you," she said teasing.

"Besides, I trust you," she said honestly and looked him in the eyes. He avoided her eyes and looked at the ground.

"You shouldn't. I am not worth your trust," he mumbled so lowly that she was unsure if she had even heard it. Then before she had time to think about it anymore he took her hand in a firm but gently hold and while making sure that he was always in front of her, he took her with him to the fence. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the fence.

First nothing happened but then he heard Maria's gentle voice in his mind.

* Try again. I will help you. *

He concentrated and with Maria strengthening him he made the fence melt away so two people could come though the hole.

"You are wonderful," Maria said in awe as he took her though the fence.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Michael whispered to her and they neared the building. Going close to the wall they walked till they found a door. It was guarded of cause.

"Can you... you know, knock him out with your mind or something?" Maria asked, making sure to keep her voice low as not to alert the guard.

"I could but I am afraid that I will not be able to control my powers and end up making so much noise that everyone hears and destroy us too," he whispered to her.

"Hmm. What if I helped you like before? Would it work then?" she asked, thinking.

"I am not sure but we can try," Michael said honestly.

She nodded and with the knowledge in her mind that if they failed it could be the end she pressed her lips to his. Salving the taste of him she whispered in his mind:

* Try now. * And he did. When they finally pulled apart the last thing on they minds were the guard but as they looked at him he was obviously unconscious, leaning against the wall.

"Good teamwork," Michael said and took her hand again as they entered the building after he had ruined the security system with his powers.

"Yeah," Maria said, still breathless from the kiss and the flow of powers she had felt coming from Michael.

They went down the quite and fortunately empty halls of the complex. As they had walked what Maria thought was forever but must have been leas than a minute she was a nervous wreck. She was sure that their luck couldn't hold much longer. Michael turned towards her and smiled encouraging to her and gave her hand a squeeze before turning his attention back to the rooms they passed and the hallway, which seamed to go on forever before them.

Suddenly a feeling of danger hit Maria and acting on instinct she said:

"Michael, look out."

A man came out in a lad or doctor coat and turned their way.

"What??" He asked schoked as he saw them but Michael quickly used his powers on him and he fell unconscious towards the ground. He knelt down and searched the man while Maria nervously looked for more 'visitors'.

"Not your everyday Doctor, I would say," Michael commented as he took a gun from the doctor that he had had in a band around his shoulders.

"Might come in handy," he said as he took the gun in his right hand and Maria in the left.

"I don't think it is a good idea," Maria said and became more nervous but did not pursue the subject as a part of her mind really agreed with him.

"Oh, shit," Michael mumbled under his breath.

"What??" Maria asked, her heart going so fast she was afraid it would fall apart from exhausting. Then she heard it. Voices coming their way.

" Oh, no," she said, death creeping over her.

"Come here," Michael demanded and dragged her with him to the nearest door. He tried using his powers on it but was blown back with a sudden force so he fell to the ground taking Maria with him.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked as she helped Michael up.

"I don't know. It is protected from my powers in some way," he said frustrated. The voices grow louder. They would be discovered anytime now. Michael looked at Maria. Time seamed to stop as they shared all their love and desire in that look. Michael gave her a questionable look and she knew what he wanted to ask of her:

*Should they surrender or try to run for it? * There were no doubt in Maria's mind and she let Michael feel that. If they were caught Michael would be killed at best, used as a guinea pig or experiment at worst. She would never let that happen. Michael nodded that he understood and taking her hand in his, he gave her a quick kiss before running like Hell dragging her with him, the way they had come, towards the exit. Maria had to concentrate to keep up with Michael but over the sound of running feet and her own harsh breathing she heard people yelling and coming after them. Suddenly there were a hall going right through the big hall they were in now. From their right, out of nowhere, about 8 soldiers emerged. Michael came to an absolute stop before pushing her in front of him to the left. Maria heard the soldiers yell after them and then she heard shooting; both from the soldiers and from Michael. She heard a yell from Michael and she tried to turn around to see if he was ok but he quickly pushed her further. The rest of their run to the car was all a haze for Maria. All thoughts had gone from Maria`s head but one: Run and run fast. She knew that she was in shock but did not have the energy to try to deal with it. First when they reached the car did she turn toward Michael and the sight almost stilled her heart: He was clucking his site and leaning heavily against the car. His breathing was harsh and shallowed and his eyes were clouded and half-closed. Blood was coming from his wound in his site.

" Oh, my God," Maria whispered in horror as she looked at him. He really was shoot.

" We have no time for it now. Start the car and get us out of here," Michael said harshly.

He wanted to say something more but had to bite down hard against the pain. Maria nodded and helped Michael in the car. She winced as he moaned in pain from even her gentle touch. She ran and started the car. Without looking back she drove away as if the Devil was behind her. First when they were out on the deserted dusted desert road going back to Roswell did she fell the pain in her side. She touched her side and looking at Michael she saw that it was not her own pain but a phantom of Michael's that she was feeling. Now that they were safe her only concern was Michael. She tried to look at him while still making sure they did not drive of the road. He leaned against the door and looked as if he was sleeping. Having heard somewhere that it could be signs of chock and how dangerous it was she began talking to him

" Michael, Michael are you there? Talk to me, God damn it," she said, trying to keep calm but her fear and frustration came though none the less.

" Y..yes," Michael mumbled and forced himself to look at her even though all he wanted was to go back to the wonderful darkness that had almost claimed him.

" Don't worry. I will get you to a hospital," she said but as she saw him shaking his head she quickly said:

" I`ll get you to Max. He will know what to do. He always does," trying to reassure him as much as herself.

" He...he can't help me," Michael said weakly. Maria nearly drove of the road in shock.

" What??? Why the Hell not?" She asked.

* This can't be real. It can't be. It must be a nightmare. *

" We can not heal our own kind," he said simply and as she looked him in the eyes she knew that he was telling her the truth.

" Then we will get you to a hospital," she said, determined not to despair.

" You know I can't go," Michael said softly, his voice asking for her understanding.

" I know," she finally admitted, feeling as if she was a very tired 100th years old.

" I would endanger the others," Michael said as way of explanation.

" But there got to be something we can do," Maria said frustrated, tears rolling down her cheeks and threatening to blind her.

" It is too late. You know that," he whispered, pain making his voice hoarse.

" Tell me what to do," she begged helplessly of him, her voice sounding almost as pained as his.

" Stop over there," he whispered and nodded towards the beginning of a glade of trees, shinning with almost unnatural glory in the sunlight.

" But...You will die," she protested but found herself obeying him anyway.

"N..nothing can stop that now. Please'do this for me," Michael asked, his voice a small whisper now, pain stopping him for saying anything more but Maria knew what he meant. This was the way he wanted to die. Free like he had lived.

Maria stopped the car and somehow she succeeded in getting Michael out of the car and over to the soft blanket she had spread out on the ground. He moaned as he walked and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out loud from the pain in his site at every little movement he made. This show of bravado made more tears come to Maria`s eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked gently as he lay with his head in her lap and her arms around him like a shield, protecting him from the evil of this world.

"I am with you. How could I ..not be comfortable?" he whispered weakly and gave her a half smile, which turned into a grimace as a new spasm of pain hit him. Maria stroked him over the hair in a comforting and motherly manner as she waited for the pain to subside.

* My Michael. My dear brave Michael. How can the world be so cruel to do with to us* She thought anger and hurt colouring her mind and thoughts. But over that she felt a deep sadness, an anguish so deep that it threatened to tear her in two. The very thought of having to face the world without him made her shutter and she closed her arms closer around Michael. Most of all she wanted to deny that this was even happening but Michael's pained breath and the blood coming from his wound made it all only too real.

"There are so many things I wanted to show you. So many things I wanted to say to you," Michael whispered weakly and took her hand in his while he was still clucking his site with the other. Time was slipping from her Maria could sense it.

* Oh God, I'm losing him* She thought fanatically.

"I....,"she began and wanted to assure him that everything was going to be ok but she knew that she own him enough not to lie to him.

"You can tell me now," she whispered and ran a caring hand over his cheek while tears ran down her cheeks. Michael reached up a trembling hand and wiped away her tears with his gentle touch.

"Don't cry, my love. I never could stand it when you cried," he said softly.

"How can I not? I am losing you," Maria sniffed weakly and tried to stop crying for his sake.

"You will never lose me. I will always be with you," he whispered as he took her hand again.

"I will rather die today then live forever without having met you," he added seriously.

* Forever* She thought miserably. * This was supposed to have been forever.* A determined glaze came in her tear-filled tears. * And it is going to last forever. I will see to that. *

"Michael, I promised. I will never leave you," Maria whispered as she felt him slip from her into oblivion.

"I...love you so much," Michael whispered with his dying breath.

"I love you too. Always," Maria said and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Wait for me," she whispered in his ear. She saw him smile a weak smile and he held her eyes as long as he could before he closed them never to open them again. Maria quickly checked his pulse. It was weak but it was still there. She smiled. He was waiting as she had asked of him. With trembling hands she took out the gun from within Michael�s shirt. There where no fear in her eyes, no hesitation in her mind, no doubt in her heart.

"I will never leave you, Michael. Never," she whispered and a shoot sounded though the empty world.

"We will be together. Forever, My Love," Maria whispered weakly as she drew her last breath. With her last strength she lay herself protective over his body, her arms around him, holding him like he was as precious and delicate as diamond crystal.

Across the desert two people felt the pain in their hearts as their bond brother died. It came as no surprise to them when the police report said that the two had died on exactly the same time. Now they rested safely under the big weeping willow, a stature of a crying angel was watching over the grave made for them, crying her crustallike tears for young lovers long gone. For none had dared separate the two from each together. Together they had lived and together they had died. As the rose and the lily were inseparable in the summer time, they were inseparable in death as in life.

Two lovers destined to be together, not even death could tear you apart. May you rest forever in the stillness of the forest, in the arms of love. May you finally have what you were looking for and could not have on this world. When the wind moves the trees we will remember you, when the sun shines we will see your love smiling down upon us, when the ocean kisses the warm beach we will recall the love we saw in your eyes. All you ever did was for the lover who now lies at your site. May you find warm in each other's nearness throughout the ages to come. May your love light up your souls for eternity in the unknown oblivion where you now rest, safe in each other's arms, safe in each other's heart. Together forever, young Lovers. Together Forever and Always.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes...I wanted a beach and trees so we will just say there is such a place near Roswell.


End file.
